I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for sending feedback information in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless system may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
A wireless system may support operation on multiple carriers. A carrier may refer to a range of frequencies used for communication and may be associated with certain characteristics. For example, a carrier may carry synchronization signals, or may be associated with system information describing operation on the carrier, etc. A carrier may also be referred to as a channel, a frequency channel, etc. A base station may send data on one or more carriers on the downlink to a UE. The UE may send feedback information on the uplink to support data transmission on the downlink. It may be desirable to efficiently send the feedback information on the uplink.